Universo Alternativo- Oneshot
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Depois de ver Bella, sua esposa, totalmente entretida com um livro intitulado 50 Tons de Cinza, Edward resolve descobrir qual a história do livro e acaba tendo algumas ideias para tirar o seu casamento da rotina.


Bella e eu éramos casados há cinco anos. Eu tinha 25 e ela 24, mas estávamos juntos desde os meus 17 anos, quando me mudei para Forks e a conheci. Nosso relacionamento não era perfeito, nunca ouvi falar de algum que fosse, mas vivíamos muito bem juntos.

Eu amava minha esposa com loucura. Mas eu sentia que nosso casamento estava caindo na rotina, e também sabia que esse era o primeiro passo para um desastre matrimonial, e não queria de forma alguma estar longe dela algum dia. Então eu andava meio que desesperado para fazer algo para nós dois.

Só que nas ultimas semanas eu fui trocado, não por outro homem eu sabia que Bella nunca me trairia, mas por um livro. Ou melhor, três.

Eu estava intrigado, o que tanto havia naqueles livros que mantinha minha esposa em transe, mas sempre que eu perguntava sobre o que eram os livros, ela corava e se esquivava das perguntas, me atacando com sexo, quente e selvagem como só ela sabia ser.

Bella, entre quatro paredes, sempre foi uma mulher fogosa, mas nessa ultima semana, sempre que eu tentava me aproximar dela durante a noite, ou em algum momento durante o dia, ela me repelia e no minuto seguinte estava grudada nos malditos livros. O que estava me incomodando profundamente, além de me deixar frustrado por não poder tocá-la, e magoado por ela não querer ficar comigo.

Então fui procurar saber o que tanto tinha naqueles três livros que a prendiam. Em minha hora de almoço, no escritório de advocacia que eu havia aberto com meu irmão, digitei na ferramenta de pesquisa do Google o titulo de um dos livros, o primeiro que a vi lendo, 50 Tons de Cinza.

Fiquei um tanto quanto chocado com os resultados de minha pesquisa, não acreditando que aquele assunto pudesse interessar a minha mulher. Resolvi ler o primeiro dos três livros para ter uma ideia do que realmente se tratava, então comprei o e-book e o li em meu computador nos tempos livres, para que Bella não desconfiasse de nada.

Como todo leigo, eu achava que aquele universo de BDSM era algo em que a mulher sofria ao ser subjugada por um homem e muitas vezes sendo machucada e humilhada publicamente. Claro que havia aqueles que faziam jus aos preconceitos, mas acabei descobrindo eu uma relação assim, priorizava o prazer da Submissa, que o prazer dela para seu Dominante significava o seu próprio prazer.

Então assim que terminei o primeiro livro, não tive muito interesse em saber o resto da história e ler os outros títulos, só uma coisa me vinha em mente naquele momento.

Se aqueles livros entretinham tanto a minha esposa, eu sabia de uma forma muito melhor de entretê-la.

Se Bella quer brincar, Bella vai brincar.

O resto de minha semana se passou rapidamente e antes da sexta feira eu já tinha tudo organizado para minha brincadeira com minha esposa. Eu só esperava que ela aceitasse, mas se eu a conhecesse bem, e eu conhecia, ela não só iria aceitar como representar o papel divinamente.

Para entrar na brincadeira de vez, resolvi fazer um contrato como o do livro em questão. Então peguei alguns trechos do mesmo e redigi o meu próprio contrato. Fazendo algo bem mais simples, algo que teria valor apenas entre nós dois, sem todos aqueles termos complicados, que eu sabia que ela não ria entender, não porque fosse burra, longe disso Bella era uma mulher muito inteligente, mas ela não entendia muito bem dos termos que os advogados usavam. Separei todos os termos em tópicos e os imprimi, colocando tudo dentro de um envelope, onde o contrato ficaria guardado até que lhe fosse entregue.

Então na noite de quinta feira, ao chegar em casa depois do expediente, já com o contrato em mãos segui para nosso quarto. Onde minha linda esposava, vestida com sua camisola branca e transparente, aquela camisola que ela sabia que me enlouquecia ao vê-la vestida com ela, estava entretida com seu livro.

–Oi. -me sentei ao seu lado na cama, puxando suas pernas para meu colo, massageando seus pés, sabendo o quanto ela apreciava aquilo, pois Bella era dona de uma loja recém inaugurada juntamente com a minha irmã, então ela passava o dia todo em pé e no fim do dia reclamava de dores, então eu fazia aquilo para que ela relaxasse.

–Oi amor. -ela sorriu docemente.

–Lendo esse livro mais uma vez? -perguntei, fazendo-me de desentendido.

–Sim. -ela corou e desviou os olhos para o livro mais uma vez.

Acomodei-me melhor na cama, de modo que eu ficasse entre suas pernas, ainda massageando seus pés, fui subindo beijos em suas pernas, parando quando cheguei entre suas coxas e a percebi prendendo a respiração.

–Continue lendo. –mandei, invocando o Mestre dentro de mim, e percebi o quanto aquilo me agradou e o quão fácil foi lhe dar uma ordem.

Ao puxar a calcinha de renda branca que ela usava a senti totalmente tremula, abri mais suas pernas encarando sua boceta, que estava totalmente molhada.

–Hmmm tudo isso é pra mim, ou você está lendo algo de interessante?- perguntei.

Deslizei um dedo em suas dobras sentindo seu calor, esperando por sua resposta que não veio.

–Responda. -mandei usando o mesmo tom de voz mandão, enquanto colocava um dedo em sua entrada.

–Droga perdi a página. -ela disse e então ouvi o baque do livro ao cair no chão.

Continuei ministrando toques em sua intimidade, espalhando sua umidade até sua outra entrada, em expectativa para o momento em que eu estivesse ali chegasse. Bella nunca havia concordado com nada além de toques ali, mas eu pretendia mudar isso, afinal eu nunca faria algo que pudesse machuca-la.

–Você ainda não respondeu. -a encarei esperando por sua resposta.

–Por você, sempre por você. -sorri enquanto comecei a movimentar meus dedos em sua entrada.

–Me diga Bella, você pensa em mim enquanto lê seu livro?

–Sim. -ela sussurrou.

–Imagina que sou eu fazendo aquelas coisas com você? -intensifiquei as investidas de meu dedo dentro dela, enquanto ela empurrava seu quadril em direção a minha mão, aumentando a fricção.

–Oh sim. -ela gemeu quando comecei a esfregar seu grelinho com o dedão, ainda investindo dentro dela, agora com dois dedos.

–Quer que eu faça aquelas coisas com você? -aproximei meu rosto de sua intimidade, soprando contra ela, e a encarei.

–Si-sim. -ela respondeu de olhos arregalados, quando atingi aquele ponto dentro dela que a fazia estremecer em meus braços.

–Ótimo. -parei tudo o que estava fazendo e fui me deitar ao lado dela.

–Edward. -ela me encarou frustrada por eu não ter lhe dado seu orgasmo.

Eu daria muito mais do que um orgasmo a ela depois que tivéssemos aquela conversa.

–Leia isso. -lhe entreguei o envelope de papel pardo, onde dentro estava o contrato que fiz para nós dois. -Em voz alta. -usei um tom de comando e tive prazer de vê-la morder os lábios e esfregar uma perna contra a outra. Safada, ela gostava daquilo.

–Contrato de escravidão consentida. -ela leu e me encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, com um gesto de cabeça a incentivei a continuar.

_*O Dominador aceita a Submissa como propriedade sua, para controlar, dominar e disciplinar. O Dominador pode usar o corpo de sua Submissa durante os períodos designados pelo mesmo, que serão a partir da noite de todas as sextas-feiras e se encerrarão na mesma hora de inicio aos domingos, ou em quaisquer horas adicionais acordadas, do modo que julgar apropriado, sexualmente, sempre com o consentimento prévio da Submissa, as praticas acordadas._

_*A Submissa terá a liberdade de encerrar ou incentivar a cenas com as seguintes Palavras de Segurança:_

**_Verde-_**_ incentivo a continuar. Palavra designada para quando a Submissa desejar que seu Mestre siga em frente com a cena._

**_Amarelo-_**_ atenção. Palavra designada para quando a Submissa, sentir que não poderá cumprir com as ordens de seu Mestre, ou que o mesmo está atingido um de seus limites rígidos._

**_Vermelho-_**_ essa palavra encerra a cena, por todo o fim de semana._

_*A Submissa cumprirá com qualquer ordem dada pelo seu Mestre cegamente, podendo ter o uso de suas palavras de segurança em quaisquer momentos. A Submissa concordará com qualquer prática sexual que seu Mestre julgue prazerosa para ambas as partes, e o fará avidamente e sem excitação. Exceto nas praticas de amordaçamento, onde a Submissa poderá fazer gestos específicos a serem combinados com seu Mestre antes das cenas, que indiquem suas Palavras de Segurança._

_*A Submissa sempre se dirigirá a seu mestre de forma respeitosa, e de obediência cega. Podendo chama-lo apenas de Mestre, Senhor ou Amo durante as cenas, e apenas com o seu consentimento._

_*A Submissa concorda em não ter orgasmos sem a devida autorização de seu Mestre._

_*__**LIMITES RÍGIDOS**_: **Nenhum ato envolverá as seguintes ações:**  
_Brincadeiras com fogo._  
_Urinar, defecar ou produtos destas ações._  
_Agulhas, facas, perfuração ou sangue._  
_Crianças ou animais, ou uma terceira pessoa._  
_Nenhum ato poderá deixar quaisquer marcas permanentes na pele._  
_Nenhum ato envolverá controle respiratório._  
_Não haverá nenhuma atividade que requeira contato direto com corrente elétrica (seja alternada ou direta), fogo ou chamas._

_*A Submissa concorda com o seguintes atos:_

_Masturbação;_

_Cunilíngua_;

_Felação;_

_Deglutição de Sêmen;_

_Sexo vaginal;_

_Sexo anal._

–Você sempre pensa em tudo não é mesmo? –Bella interrompeu a leitura do contrato, completamente corada, mas com uma expressão cética, eu sabia muito bem ao que Bella estava querendo dizer, e era a pratica do sexo anal.

–Você sabe que quero tudo com você, amor. –eu disse. –Mas se não concordar a gente risca essa parte. –confesso que desanimei um pouco, mas em momento algum eu desistiria de nossas brincadeiras. Eu sempre poderia convencê-la em um futuro próximo.

–Não, eu quero tentar, eu já estava disposta a isso antes de tudo isso, só não sabia como dizer. –ela abaixou a cabeça, brincando com as mãos sobre seu colo.

–Serio? –puxei seu rosto para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

–Sim. –respondeu timidamente.

Serio como uma mulher que lê 50 Tons de cinza e que está prestes a praticar BDSM com seu marido ainda consegue ser tímida.

–Que bom amor, vamos tentar fazer fora das cenas então. –eu disse lhe dando um sorriso. –Agora continue lendo. –usei meu tom de voz de Mestre, sentindo-a estremecer em meus braços.

_*A submissa concorda que seu Mestre introduza a cenas, brinquedos sexuais e também com a pratica de Bondage, tendo em mente o uso de suas palavras de Segurança caso fuja de seus limites._

_*A submissa concorda sem ser vendada e amordaçada._

_*Submissa sempre deverá esperar seu mestre, ao lado da cama, sentada sobre os calcanhares comas pernas abertas a espera da inspeção._

_*Submissa deverá sempre estar com sua higiene em dia e completamente depilada._

_Edwar Cullen: ___

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen: _

–Você é um pervertido sabia? -Bella riu ao terminar de ler.

–Eu? Foi você quem começou tudo isso ao ler esses livros, me deixar na seca e curioso. –eu disse sinceramente.

–Me desculpe por isso. –ela disse. –Mas sim, você é um pervertido e muito abusado acima de tudo.

–Se esse contrato já estivesse assinado, você levaria umas boas palmadas, sabe disso não é? -a puxei para os meus braços. -E então você quer brincar Isabella? -disse em seu ouvido, sabendo perfeitamente bem o efeito que eu causava nela quando dizia seu nome completo.

–Sim. -ela disse com a voz fraquinha.

–Quer acrescentar alguma coisa ou tirar querida? -perguntei.

–Não, só tenho uma duvida. -ela disse ficando vermelha.

–Diga.

–O que faremos sabe... Nos dias vermelhos? -ela perguntou completamente corada.

–Meu amor, não sei de onde vocês mulheres tiraram essa coisa de não poder transar quando estão menstruadas. -eu disse. -Sabia que esses são os piores dias da minha vida, quando você não me deixa nem te beijar direito?

–Da minha também. -ela disse com uma risadinha. -Então vamos brincar nesses dias também?

–Sim, mas se isso te deixar mais confortável, faremos toda a brincadeira no banheiro nesses dias. -ela assentiu. -E você terá suas palavras de segurança, caso fique desconfortável com algo.

–Tudo bem. Mas devo lhe avisar, nunca vou usar a palavra 'vermelho'.

–Eu sei muito bem disso meu amor, mas vamos seguir as regras sim?

–Ah tudo bem. -ela virou de frente para mim, colocando uma perna por cima de meu quadril e naquela posição eu podia sentir todo o seu calor, e eu estava digamos, em uma situação desconfortável desde que comecei a brincadeira.

–Assine aqui então amor. -lhe entreguei uma caneta, indicando onde ela deveria assinar e depois eu ela o fez, segui seu exemplo. -Muito bem senhorita Swan. -me ergui ficando em pé a sua frente. -Amanhã, quero você em nosso quarto em sua posição de espera quando eu chegar em casa, para eu lhe entregar sua coleira, ai a gente vai poder dar inicio aos nossos fins de semanas.

–Eu vou ter uma coleira? -Bella perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

–Sim querida, comprei uma linda coleira para você. -acariciei seu rosto. -Agora, me deixe continuar de onde eu havia parado.

–Oh por favor. -ela gemeu quando voltei com meus dedos e boca em sua intimidade.

–Nosso objetivo é satisfazer, senhora Cullen. -eu disse o bordão do personagem Christian Grey costumava usar com sua Submissa, e Bella deu uma risadinha ao ouvir, seguida de um gemido quando comecei a investir contra ela.

Depois de nosso primeiro fim de semana, como Mestre e Submissa, onde Bella recebeu sua coleira toda orgulhosa, passamos a brincar todos os fins de semana, e exceto quando tínhamos algum compromisso com a família, Bella não usava minha coleira, apenas uma simples pulseira, o que claramente indicava que ainda estávamos no jogo e que ela teria que seguir todas as minhas ordens. Mas Bella sempre me obedecia e antecipava minhas ordens e necessidades, o que me leva a crer que ela havia nascido para aquilo, para ser a minha Submissa e eu nasci para ser seu Mestre e lhe dar prazer, mesmo deixando-a frustrada algumas vezes, pois aquilo fazia parte do jogo.

Nós ainda éramos um casal durante a semana, e vamos dizer que o sexo, que antes já era incrível com ela, havia ficado melhor depois, pois ela descontava algumas de minhas brincadeiras que fiz com ela durante nossos fins de semana e eu adorava aquilo. Nós havíamos nos adaptado muito bem a esse universo alternativo, e seria meio que impossível parar depois de ter começado.

E agora todos os dias de nossa vida juntos caíram fora de nossa rotinha, mas sempre estávamos ansiosos para o momento que o fim de semana chegaria, onde ela se submeteria a mim, totalmente entregue aos meus desejos.


End file.
